Mr. Falcon Is Dead-A Blair Witch Short Story
by Kairi 'Shadow Sage' Taylor
Summary: Set nearly one year before the film. A young girl is the only one who knows why a teacher is being tormented-& is the only one who is witness to his ultimate fate.


Mr. Falcon is Dead: A Blair Witch Short Story

By Kairi Taylor

Excerpt From A Letter To The Donohue Family-

I know how you must feel right now. It wasn't enough that you lost your daughter a year ago, but it must be pure hell to see the final days of her life on film & the knowledge that you were powerless to stop it. It must hurt even more that the sheriff is dragging his feet concerning the investigation, claiming that she faked her own death without probable reason. Unfortunately, as you may or may not know, he has his own reasons. It may not been put to your attention, but the sheriff & certain influential townsfolk in Burkittsville have been trying to cover up evidence of sightings of the Blair Witch for years…

August 18th, 1993-Nearly One Year Before The Events of 'The Blair Witch Project'….

Mr. Falcon-it was a name that was associated with many things to the people of Burkittsville. For the parents, he was a man dedicated to preparing students for the challenges of the world. For his fellow teachers, he was a man who always came in on time, followed strict procedure & strived to be the best.

The 5th grade kids he taught, on the other hand, believed different.

Mr. Falcon was a man who was purely devoted to the pursuit of science. He was a hard-set atheist as well, never even bothering to take part in any of the town's spiritual events. While he loved hunting, he scoffed at the whole idea of leaving 'her' an offering at the old tree stump, saying 'I refuse to acknowledge such Old World nonsense!' 

But it wasn't really the fact that Mr. Falcon was an atheist. He wasn't a bad guy at all. He just didn't believe the children. It was something that little Sara always known when she first laid eyes on him.

It all started during the summer classes. Mr. Falcon had gone into the woods the previous week. During a class on world religions, he said to the class "Children, while I was taking a hike through the woods, I happened upon something interesting. Now in reading about the mythology on this town, the old town of Blair used to be located in these parts & what I discovered there was on the site where the town should have been." 

Mr. Falcon then held up something that made the kids silently gasp. It was a _twana _stick figure, the hanging man. It was a symbol long associated with 'her'. Mr. Falcon smiled & said, "I assure you, no harm will come to me whatsoever just because I brought something that is associated with the 'Mean Old Witch' & to prove it…". With a cocky smile, Mr. Falcon broke the _twana_ in two over his knee. "See, nothing."

The next few days were quiet. Then suddenly on a Thursday, as Mr. Falcon was reading at his desk while the class was eating, he noticed Sara was staring intently out the window. Her gaze never wavered; it was as if she was studying somebody. After school, before the class left for the day, Mr. Falcon said to Sara "What were you looking at today?"

"At her." Sara replied.

"Who?" 

"Elly."

"Oh, is she an imaginary friend?"

"No. She lives in the woods. Sometimes she comes to town & watches everyone."

"Why was she watching us?"

"She's angry."

"Is she angry with the town."

"No."

"Who is she angry with?"

"You."

The next few weeks were unnerving. As the summer classes went on, things happened in the classroom. The water for the goldfish turned black as oil. The hamsters suddenly disappeared. All of the science books had strange symbols in them, runic in origin. The plants, though well fed, withered away & died within a span of 24 hours. Mr. Falcon repeatedly asked the class who was responsible for this & each & every time, Sara said "Elly."

So, on the 18th, Mr. Falcon sat & talked with Sara at the end of the day. He had a haggard look on his face. Strange things were happening at his home. Every night, a woman's voice kept talking to him in Gaelic outside his bedroom door.

"So, where's Elly?" Mr. Falcon asked.

"She went home." Sara replied.

"Into the woods?"

"Yes."

"Is she still angry with me?"

"Uh huh."

"What does she want from me?"

"Elly wants you to leave."

"The school?" 

"No. The town. Forever."

Later that day, Mr. Falcon was seen heading towards the Black Woods with a priest. A few people found it odd, but thought nothing of it. 

It would be the last people would see of him.

For weeks, the town searched for any trace of Mr. Falcon. When they searched his home, it was as if he only stepped out for the night. Nothing was out of place. The only thing that was odd was the strange symbols on his bedroom door. His diary, which the sheriff recovered, was immediately put into storage, as the sheriff said it contained incoherent ramblings.

However, little Sara knew better.

When her mother, Ms. Collins, watched TV, Sara came in & tugged in at her shoulder. "What is it hon?" Ms. Collins asked.

"Mr. Falcon is dead." Sara said in a monotone voice.

Her mother, startled, knew what she meant. Sara had a gift, to see things that others couldn't. "Did he go into the woods?"

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"To get rid of Elly. He took Father Catherson with him."

"But he was an atheist dear."

"He believed. But it was too late."

"Where's Mr. Falcon now."

"Outside the window. He's saying he's sorry."

Sara only saw the specter of Mr. Falcon that one night. One year later, as Heather Donohue was walking to Josh's car from the grocery store, she passed by Sara. Sara only said one thing to Heather before she went to her house.

"She's watching you."

Yes, a non-comedy fic from me. Oh it's true, it's true. Review to your hearts content.


End file.
